


Это не фик про Ямапи-вейлу

by jana_nox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Мне ничего не принадлежит, но дальнейший текст основан на реальных je-шных байках.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Это не фик про Ямапи-вейлу

**Author's Note:**

> Мне ничего не принадлежит, но дальнейший текст основан на реальных je-шных байках.

\- НЕ ГОДЕН! - завопила Распределительная Шляпа, и весь зал притих от изумления. Испуганный лохматый студент аккуратно снял Шляпу с головы, положил на стул и попытался бочком скрыться или, по крайней мере, затеряться в толпе.

В толпе меж тем набирала обороты истерика. Не бывало такого, чтобы волшебный ребёнок остался без факультета, Шляпа каждый год исправно распределяла всех и каждого и ещё ни разу не допустила ошибки. Профессор Кокубун, преподающий Заклинания, упорно доказывал директору Накаю, что так нельзя, эмоционально размахивая руками. Профессор Джошима, эксперт по Истории Магии (как теоретической, так и прикладной: Джошима был внесён в Книгу Рекордов Ниномии как самый старый маг на земле и на своём тысячелетии повидал немало исторически значимых событий, битв и восстаний, по молодости страдая от неуёмного энтузиазма, он иногда даже участвовал или, того хуже, возглавлял их, за что и получил кличку "Лидер"), с носом зарылся в "Историю Хогвартса", пытаясь найти похожий случай. Студенты за столами тоже не молчали: хаффлпаффцы Кояма и Ямашита предлагали взять несчастного к себе на факультет и без всякой Шляпы, "потому что жалко бедненького"; свежераспределённый в Рейвенкло Нишикидо Рё хриплым низким голосом умолял отдать бесхозного студента ему на какие-то опыты, "всё равно он такой теперь никому не нужен, а я ради науки!"; факультет Слизерин в лице старост Йокоямы и Мураками сочиняли петицию в защиту начинающих слизеринцев от шляпного произвола, причём с подачи их лучшего друга Субару петиция писалась гекзаметром, "а ведь так реально смешнее"; и лишь староста Гриффиндора Уэда растерянно чесал бицепс, жмурясь от нехороших предчувствий, не зря же мальчика прочили в будущие Прорицатели.

Общий гомон пронзил высокий писклявый звук, от которого задрожали стёкла в окнах, и все резко заткнулись. Директор Накай откашлялся и продолжил.  
\- Уважаемая Шляпа, уточните пожалуйста, почему студент... мм... как его... а, спасибо, так почему студент Аканиши Джин не годен для учёбы в школе Магии и Волшебства Хогвартс? Ведь не бывало ещё такого, чтобы волшебный ребёнок не нашёл себе места ни на одном из наших факультетов.

\- Так то волшебный ребёнок, - скривив складки в том месте, где у нормальных людей были губы, ответила Шляпа. - А он обычный. Неволшебный. Нормальный.  
Толпа испуганно ахнула. Аканиши Джин растерянно почесал ногу и снова попытался уползти.

\- Тааааак, - растягивая буквы произнёс профессор Зельеварения Мацуока, зловеще сверкая глазами и угрожающе накручивая на палец прядку, выбившуюся из парадного ирокеза. - Кто ответственен за появление нормального ребёнка среди наших студентов? Профессор Макгоннагал, может быть, вы сможете пролить свет...

Мэгги Смит не знала, что она делает в этом фанфике, но по сценарию она твёрдо выучила, что профессор Зельеварения - всегда красавчик, враг и конкурент. Тем более, в Гриффиндоре учили, что за свои собственные поступки всегда надо отвечать.

\- Конечно, могу, - легко согласилась она голосом Минервы Макгоннагал. - Я уверена, в мальчике глубоко скрыты большие таланты и под чутким наблюдением мы сможем вырастить из него великого волшебника, равного которому не было с древних времён*.

\- И как же вы пришли к этому выводу?

Будущий талантливый прорицатель Уэда протяжно застонал и уронил голову на дубовую столешницу.

\- О, вы бы меня обязательно поняли, - профессор кокетливо поправила шляпу, - если бы увидели эти бёдра в действии.

_____________________  
* со времён СМАП.


End file.
